creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Sentient Existence
Do you believe in a higher reason or purpose? Your existence is a subject you may be very interested in, or perhaps even horrified of. With a single Big Bang, all of existence began. From this point onward, evolution and adaption took the place of nothingness, the void. Eventually, we have a sentient life form. You. The only opposer to existence, is non-existence. Everyone and everything stems from this single point in time. You can grasp the idea of coexistence, and even non-existence. Terrifying, destructive thoughts, but understandable to an extent. Death is a simple concept with a less simple aftermath. Out of all possible routes, humanity has chosen one that has faith in a higher power to destroy us. There will always be people to oppose these ideas, but the truth isn't escapable. A God is an idea as well. You coexist with your Gods, and both you and your thoughts will one day meet Non-existence. A macabre tale, but one that can't be so easily discarded. With our minds hardwired to think of a reason to stay alive, it is only natural we would think of deities. It's part of sentient life. But, as we have seen, even our "Gods" have opposers and enemies. Though, egotism is also a major part of sentience. Long days and far travels are welcomed by many simply to prove they are better than others. Our faith in our deities and the egotism we all have can ever so lovingly merge into the true reason behind sentient. Sapience. Intelligence and full awareness. The enemy to our awareness is coexistence, being forced to live with others, and share this space. However, self awareness always leads to universal awareness. Given enough time, any sentient, and any sapient life, will question their purpose. With that questioning, with the egotism, and with the faith in a higher power, we birth Gods and beings so impossibly smart and powerful, we worship them and entrust our "souls" to them. The "Devils" will always be ready to stop this, or so say the religious texts. We almost never pay attention to the full image. We have achieved our position through our own power. No help was given to us as we climbed the food chain to become the owners of this planet. We crown thoughts and not beings. We entrust concepts and not reality. The universe is our footnote, and we are the only life we know of to reach this point. I, and so will most people very soon, oppose this idea. I have heard many theories about our universe. Simulation, string theory, the mind of a larger creature, a hallucination, and even a hologram. Why have we not put together the cold, hard truth? With all the highlighted pieces, we can conclude one thing. We are the Gods. It is our right, and our duty to overcome all limitations in any way we can. Augmentation, nano-augmentation, and even mind uploading. We will surpass all walls laid out for us. We will oppose them, and break them. Never have we met something powerful enough to stand against US. Though, it isn't scientific to put off any idea that doesn't make sense right away. Our Gods, our concepts, our thoughts. Is this a result of sentient existence, coexistence, or a fear of non-existence? Soon we will meet our opposers. Category:Gods Category:Theory Category:Reality